The Beauty In Vanity
by HappyHarvest01
Summary: What mischief will Loki get into when he finds Darcy's make up? Tasertricks/LokixDarcy, One-shot. Fluffier than a marshmellow. :D please R&R!


Loki eyed Darcy Lewis' vanity curiously. The oak-wood table top was filled almost entirely of various bottles, containers, jars and what looked like to be oddly shaped paint brushes. 'What ARE these things?' He asked himself. Loki picked up a glass jar and opened it, then proceeded to smell the unnaturally colored paste. He scrunched his nose at the unfamiliar and rather disgusting scent. What was this slime?

"Careful with that!" a feminine voice panicked, "That stuff is like, SUPER expensive. If you drop it, I will kill you."

Loki chuckled. "You should know that I am not as clumsy as you mortals, Darcy. But may I ask what all these products are for?" He said, gesturing to the vanity.

"Sure!" Said Darcy, walking over to him. "What you have in your hand is hair clay. Put it down. The rest of the stuff is makeup and skin stuff and hair stuff." Loki cocked his head slightly in confusion. After months of knowing her, he still could not understand the young woman's vague language. Darcy sighed.

"It's cosmetics." She said simply. He nodded, remembering him the scented perfumes and oils that Frigga had used around him when he was a child. Yet, some of these 'cosmetics' were unfamiliar to him, one particularly caught his eye, and he picked it up and studied it carefully. It looked like a mixture between a midguardian tool he believed was called 'scissors' and a torture device. "What might this be?" He asked.

"Those are eyelash curlers." She said, gently pricking them out of his hand to demonstrate. His eyes widened as Darcy clamped the tool around the delicate hairs around her eyes. What could possibly be the point of doing something that looked so painful?

"My word!" The trickster exclaimed, disgusted. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nah," said Darcy, shrugging her shoulders. "If you pull or pinch your eyelid, it does. But other than that it's completely normal."

"'Normal'" said Loki "Is not a word I would use to describe that...thing." He picked up another bottle, this time reading the label. 'Liquid eyeliner', it said. This he recognized. He had seen people on the streets of New York wearing excessive amounts of it, along with black and brightly colored clothing and with hair colors he was SURE normal midguardians could not be conceived with. Darcy described their kind as 'Emo'. He set the cosmetic down and picked up another one, this one he wasn't so sure what it was.

"That's lipstain." Darcy explained. "It's like the lipstick you see me put on a lot, but it lasts for a really, really long time." Loki nodded and then set the 'lipstain' down. He took a couple moments to look over all the products Darcy had accumulated. Loki's brows furrowed. He knew that women used these to make themselves seem more attractive, but to the god of mischief, Darcy was already attractive in the extreme to him. Her long, silky locks of dark-chocolate brown hair, her plump and ruby colored lips, the almost perfect placement of a beauty mark above her mouth, and her womanly physique. She looks like she could be readily accepted into the ladies of the court in Asguard, even to the point of surpassing them in beauty.

"Why do midguardians have so many complicated and unnesscary cosmetics?" He asked.

"Well, it's to make us seem like we actually care about how we look and it's to help us look pretty." She explained. "I know I would look like a hot mess if I didn't have my globs of hair gel and concealer in the morning."

"I actually think you look quite attractive." Loki said, completely sincere in his words. Darcy opened her mouth, thinking about saying something, but no words came out, a pink blush forming on her cheeks. Darcy was completely thrown off by his comment. This was something that only happened in her dreams and even then it sounded ridiculous! Never could she had suspected that a handsome prince from another world would find her attractive! Much less a GOD. The god of mischief, give or take, but still a freaking GOD!

"Darcy?" He asked, concerned with her fish-like expression and the alarming shade of red her cheeks were. "Are you quite alright? You look ill."

"Yeah, yeah." Darcy said, flustered. "I'm fine. But you really think I'm pretty?"

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why, yes." He said "I find you to be very beautiful. Which is why I don't think you need all of this." He gestured to the makeup-laden table.

Darcy shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Well...I dunno," She said with a nervous giggle. Her cheeks were an even brighter shade of red, to the point of being neon. "Not all of us were born with looks like J-Lo."

"I am not familiar with who or what that may be," he said, then his face relaxed, a soft smile replacing his usual devious smirk. "But I am sure that no woman, in the past or future, will ever compare to you" He then raised his hand to stroke her flushed cheeks. She leaned her head into his cold hands, glad to have something to finally cool down her face but she still had one more question for Loki.

"Wait. Does this mean you like me? Like, like~ like me?" She asked. Loki chuckled at the oblivious female.

"Yes, my dear Darcy. I am very attracted to you." He said.

Two months later, the only things left on Darcy's vanity were a bottle of hair gel and a small stick of concealer, and Loki still thinks Darcy doesn't need all of it.


End file.
